


Heliotropium: Eternal Love

by aint_no_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, florist!Sam, grunge!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_me/pseuds/aint_no_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heliotrope Folklore (flower): According to Greek legend, the nymph Clytie was in love with the sun God Helios (or Apollo), but he did not return her affections (or left her for another woman). Clytie pined away, spending all of her days gazing at the sun, not eating, resting or talking to anyone. Helios finally turned her into a flower and she continues to this day following his movements through the sky. The flower represents unrequited, eternal love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heliotropium: Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> Drawn for [Wincest Reverse Bang 2016](http://wincestreversebang.tumblr.com/)

Link to fic: [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6745618)

Link to artpost: [tumblr](http://opusamore.tumblr.com/post/143832868953/heliotrope-folklore-flower-according-to-greek)

Link to masterpost: [tumblr](http://wincestreversebang.tumblr.com/post/143845224118/heliotropes-written-by-casandsip-art)

 


End file.
